The following processes are known as a process for producing high-purity amino acid,
A process of a process comprising steps of removing bacterial cells or the like from the amino acid produced with use of microorganisms through centrifugation, and being subjected to an ion-exchange resin (Patent Document 1),
a process comprising steps of adding a salt to an alkali salt of amino acid and then being subjected to electrodialysis (Patent Document 2),
a process comprising steps of recovering an amino acid salt from water or an alcohol solvent at the isoelectric point of amino acid (Patent Documents 3 and 4).